


Sweeter Than Chocolate

by DiamondPencilsZ



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Justine and Silas do some taste testing on chocolate.
Relationships: Silas/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 1





	Sweeter Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done by Valentine's Day, but, knowing me, I wasn't expecting it to get done by then. Oh well, better late than never, right?

When the various heroes weren’t fighting villains from the Tempest or off training with their comrades, they spent most of their time doing their own things.

On her off days, Summoner Justine could be found in the library or her room during her spare time. 

But, today was different. Justine decided to get out of her comfort zone and interact more with the other members within the Order of Heroes.

She made flower fortunes with Sumia. She hung out with Camilla at the hot springs. Elise, Sakura, and Nino even dragged Justine over to do each other’s hair. 

Some time passed, and Justine was in the mood for a snack. So, she headed to the mess hall and happened to run into Gaius, working on something in the kitchen. After learning that he was making chocolates, she decided to join in and make some of her own. While the twosome kept the focus on their treats, Gauis and Justine made time for small talk and offer each other some critique and advice on their chocolatey snacks.

Once Justine was satisfied with her confectionary creations, she wrapped up the sweet goodies in a tiny bag and delightfully made her out of the mess hall. Justine later concluded to enjoy her sweets in her room. However, she got caught off after bumping into Silas-who also happened to be in the mood for something to eat.

“Oh! H-hey Silas! You’re looking rather famished.”, Justine nervously stuttered on her words as the Nohrian helped her off the ground. Thankfully, the candy bag didn’t rip and spill out all of its contents after that hard encounter.

“Yeah, I am. Sorry about running into you. I was doing my usual training sessions, and I completely lost track of time. Thankfully, my stomach made me more aware of that.”, Silas chuckled, lightly scratching the nape of his neck.

“There’s never a day when I don’t see you off on the training grounds. You’re always so ambitious and determined to go after your dreams; I wish I as dedicated as you.”

“Oh, y-you mean that? Well, thanks. It means a lot hearing it from you.”

“Actually, have one of my chocolates as a reward for all your hard work.”

Justine ravaged through her candy bag and pulled out a random one wrapped in shiny purple foil.

“Wait, seriously? Well, if you made it, how could I say no?”

Justine felt her face grow hot as the chuckling Silas unwrapped the treat and took a bite out of it. The small chocolate truffle was filled with creamy salted caramel, adding a unique flavor to the sweet treat.

“Mmmm, wow, Justine! This is really good!” Silas licked his lips in delight.

“R-really? I...actually haven’t even tasted them yet.”, Justine blushed from head to toe after hearing the compliment.

“You haven’t?! Well, why wait?”

Getting encouraged and curious about what her chocolates taste like, Justine began to reach in her bag to take out another one. However, she stopped herself as a mischievous idea started to bubble in her head.

“Hey!” Silas exclaimed as the summoner snatched his chocolate out of his hand and popped into her mouth.

Justine snickered as she swallowed the remainder of Silas’ treat. Turns out he was right-it was quite delicious, quite an unexpected result for it was the first time she ever made chocolate.

“That wasn’t very nice, Justine.”, he scolded the cheeky girl before noticing that some of the melted chocolate got on the corner of her lip. That was when a mischievous idea bubbled in **his** head.

“Hey, you have a little bit of chocolate left on your lip.”

Perplexed, Justine raised her hands to wipe it. However, Silas got to it first by leaning in and kissing it off.

At first, Justine was startled by the bold action. However, she soon relaxed and donned a more flirtatious expression.

“Hmm, I guess you must've liked the chocolate, huh? In that case, have another one.”, she seductively purred.

Justine then pulled another truffle encased in gold wrapping, opened it, and took one bite out of it before feeding the rest to Silas-who delightfully engulfed it. The chocolate ball the twosome ate had a creamy strawberry and cream cheese filling, making it more delectable.

“Oh, what’s this? It looks like you have some chocolate on your lips too. Here, let me get that for you.”

Justine then confidently got on her tiptoes and swept her tongue across Silas’ plump lips. She marveled at the sound of his loud beating heart, almost sure that it was soon going to burst right out his chest. As she leaned in and pressed her hand against his chiseled chest, Justine noticed a glimmer appearing in those green eyes of his.

“Justine, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” he softly whispered as he touches his forehead with hers.

“Maybe.”, she replied with a small smirk as she coyly wrapped her arms around his neck. “What are you gonna do about it?”

A small sigh escaped Silas’ mouth as his cheeks gave off a tinge of red. He kept his focus on Justine’s lips-Silas could only imagine them tasting just as sweet as the chocolate.

“Kiss me.”, Silas faintly whispered against the summoner’s lips, sending a slight shiver down her spine.

Without hesitating, Justine leaned in and captured his lips. Silas delightfully returned it, let the sweetness from her lips intoxicate him. Although the kiss started chaste and gentle, it soon escalated into something more passionate.

Justine soon found herself pinned against the wall as she felt their chests pressed up against each other. She ran her fingers through his pale blue locks as the twosome began playing with each other’s tongues.

A few moments passed, and they finally pulled away to catch their breaths. Silas then started to trailing kisses along Justine’s neck. A soft moan slipped out her mouth as her heart pounded powerfully.

Unbeknownst to them, someone happened to be witnessing their steamy session.

“Guh! G-Gaius, how long have you been standing there?! How much did you-” Justine suddenly shrieked as she eyed an appalled Gaius who was leaving the kitchen with a bag and mouth full of candy.

Embarrassed about being seen, Silas backed up from Justine and subtly coughed, his face a bright red.

“What are you talking about, Justine? I didn’t see anything.”, the candy thief replied after swallowing the treats, a perplexed expression now donning on his face.

“B-but I just saw you-”

“Nope, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Gaius then walked away from the confused knight and summoner, clearly pretending that he didn’t just walk in on them french kissing. But, as he made his way down the hallway, he turned back around shouted-

“Carry on, lovebirds!”-as he cheekily stuck out his tongue at them.

Justine then held her head in embarrassment, bewildered that Gaius witnessed her and Silas making out. Perhaps it was best for the two of them to have their intimate moments in private in the future, to avoid getting caught in the moment again.

The awkward silence was then disturbed by the sounds of rumbling stomachs.

“Huh. I guess those chocolates weren’t enough to satisfy my appetite.” Silas lightly chuckled, scratching his neck once more.

“Yeah, same on my end. How about we go get some actual food to eat before we devour all of my chocolates?” Justine suggested, pointing to the door of the mess hall.

“Good idea.”

Justine then gently grabbed Silas’s hand and headed back into the mess hall to get something to eat. Once they entered, Silas suddenly wrapped his arms around Justine’s waist and whispered-

“I hope you don’t mind sharing that chocolate recipe with me.”

“Why not? But, you have to promise to keep the recipe a secret between us.”, the summoner lightly giggled as she softly kissed his cheek.

“It’s a deal. After all, I wouldn’t want anyone else getting hands on the best chocolates in the world.”


End file.
